Caroline and the Girl in the Mirror
by RedRanger
Summary: Sequel to "Caroline and the Autumn Goodbye"


* Note: This is the conclusion to my fan fiction "Caroline and the Autumn Goodbye."  
  
Caroline and the Girl in the Mirror  
  
***  
  
Previously on Caroline in the City: "I quit," Caroline blurted out into the phone as she glanced at Richard. "Am I being irrational?" she thought inside her head.  
  
"What?" Del was shocked as could be.  
  
"Tell them, then I'll quit. Richard and I will be content in Paris."  
  
"You're staying in..?"  
  
"This will just be our autumn goodbye," Caroline returned as she hung up the phone and turned it off.  
  
She walked over to Richard and embraced her husband with a loving kiss, thinking of how wonderful their live will be, experienced throughout the lights and sounds of Paris.  
  
***  
  
As much as he did not want to, Richard broke away from Caroline. "Have you gone mad?"  
  
"No," Caroline said in a sultry voice as she leapt back onto Richard. Reluctantly he had to move her back.  
  
"You really want to move to Paris and give up your comic strip?"  
  
"Yes. You. Paris. The lights. The food!" Caroline paused. "Give up my comic strip..." She became quite worried. What had she done?  
  
Richard walked her over to a beautiful mirror that hung in their Parisian hotel room. "Look closely," he said as he pointed to Caroline's reflection in the mirror. "Is this the face of a cheese eating Parisian, or a cheese eating Wisconsinite?"  
  
Caroline could not help but laugh. There she stood looking at herself in the mirror. She thought of now long it took her to adjust to New York City and was so proud of herself for becoming independent from her family.  
  
"Oh dear, what have I done?" Caroline questioned herself out loud. "I love New York, dontcha-know." Her mid-western accent came tumbling back.  
  
Richard immediately pointed to the phone. "Call."  
  
Caroline quickly reconnected the telephone. However, she had no need to call anyone. Once plugged back in, the phone immediately began to ring.  
  
"Hello?" Caroline answered.  
  
"Get yo-ass back to this city!" a hyper Annie screamed into the receiver.  
  
"I guess Del told you the news," she responded to her friend.  
  
"Is this Richard's idea, that selfish shrew?"  
  
"No Annie," Caroline reassured, "it was all me. I don't know what came over me. I hope Del didn't tell GMD anything yet."  
  
"Luckily, he called me instead. He set you up a meeting with them in two days."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there. Thanks Annie, and see you soon." Caroline hung up the phone.  
  
"Well?" questioned Richard as he glanced at his wife.  
  
"Well," Caroline cringed. "We have to cut the honeymoon short and fly back."  
  
"Why?" moaned Richard. "We just got off the plane."  
  
"I have a meeting myself with GMD," she continued, "and I can't miss it."  
  
"Well, I guess we can make the most of this night," smiled Richard as he turned off the lights.  
  
***  
  
Now back in New York City, Caroline was determined to finally get this GMD Entertainment fiasco out of her hair. The elevator ride to the very top offices of the GMD Building seemed to take forever. It especially did not help that some of the daycare kids ran in and pushed all the buttons causing Caroline to stop at every floor. Of course, this was Caroline. She had left extremely early for her appointment, so that she would be fully sure she would not be late.  
  
Caroline approached the office to which her meeting was to be held. The secretary showed her in and Caroline began her debate.  
  
Caroline made sure to show them all of the key points. Working at home certainly does not hinder any productivity and besides, she was an artist. She needs to be free to unleash her expressions, even her animated Caroline had feelings to explore.  
  
Caroline was successfully able to negotiate that she only needed to come into the offices once each week to review and hear new product ideas. That was fine with her.  
  
Finally, Caroline was able to work at home! "Perhaps," Caroline thought, "I should be the executive and not Del." She giggled at the satisfaction that she one-upped her once finance.  
  
***  
  
Back in her apartment, Caroline told the good news to Richard and Annie.  
  
"Live together, work together," Annie mentioned, "you two are going to be sick of each other."  
  
"How could I ever get sick of you," Caroline looked lovingly towards her husband.  
  
"Gag me please," Annie exited the apartment as Caroline and Richard began some public displays of affection.  
  
"You know," Richard reminded, "I'm still not coming in until nine."  
  
"Let's make it ten," winked Caroline as she latch locked her front door and walked Richard up the stairs to her bedroom. 


End file.
